The Wreck Of The Titanic/Transcript
episode starts when squidward gets out from a bus *'Squidward:' Wow! So that's the wreck of RMS Titanic! I can't wait to go inside there! *'SpongeBob: '''Yeah, me too! *'Squidward: SpongeBob? Patrick? What are you doing here? *'SpongeBob: '''We were here to visit the most famous shipwreck in the ocean! *'Squidward: 'Fine, but don't talk to me while we inside the ship. *'SpongeBob: 'Okay, but can we still go together? *'Squidward: 'No. walk away from SpongeBob and Patrick *'SpongeBob: 'Okay, bye Squidward! *'Tour leader: 'Hello, I'm your tour leader. Today we will have a tour through the Titanic, the most famous shipwreck in the ocean. tour leader lead the tourists to the inside of the ship *'Squidward: 'This is great! i can't believe I'm inside the oceans famous shipwreck! *'Tour Leader: 'this is the control room. This is where the captain of the ship controls the ship using the giant steering wheel over there. *'SpongeBob: 'Wow, that is one big steering wheel! *'Patrick: 'Yeah! *'Tour leader: 'This is the first class dining room. This is where all the first class passengers of the ship eat their dinner. *'SpongeBob: 'Wow, this dining room is gigantic! *'Patrick: 'Yum! Giant dining room means giant dinner! *'Tour leader: 'this is the first class bathroom. *'SpongeBob: 'Eeeeew!!! *'Tour leader: 'I know, gross. *'Tour leader: 'This is the chimney. *'SpongeBob: 'Wow, there are four of them? This ship sure need a huge power to move! *'Tour leader: 'This is the kitchen. This is where all the chef and fry cooks make food for the passengers. *'SpongeBob: 'Wow! Look over there! A giant spatula! *'Tour leader: 'This is the gymnasium. This is where all the passenger exercise. *'Patrick: 'Boring! *'SpongeBob: Patrick! *'Tour leader: '''This is the radio room. This is where the radio operator communicates with land or other ship using a device called a telegraph. *'Patrick: Why do they not just use email? *'Tour leader: '''Because it still not invented yet when this ship was build. Okay, this is the engine room. The engine in here uses coal as fuel. *'Patrick: 'Why they not just use nuclear power? *'Tour leader: 'Because it also still not invented yet when this ship was build. Okay, this is the crow's nest. *'Patrick: 'It doesn't look like a crow nest! *'Tour leader: 'It's only a metaphor, okay! Now, this is where the lookout spot object like other ship and icebergs. *'Patrick: 'Why they not just use radar? *'Tour leader: 'It also still not invented, okay!! Now... *'Patrick: 'How could the ship hit the iceberg if the lookout can spot the iceberg from the crow's nest before it was too late? *'Tour leader: 'I don't know! Now stop asking! *'Patrick: 'Okay, okay! You don't need to shouted like that! *'Squidward: 'Patrick! Can you please stop disturbing this magnificent tour?! *'Patrick: 'Fine! *'Tour leader: 'Now this is the swimming pool. This is the poop deck. The ballroom. The... *'Narrator: 'One hour later... *'Tour leader: 'Okay, everyone, our tour is over. Have a nice day! *'Squidward: 'into bus with SpongeBob and Patrick Wow, SpongeBob! I can't believe you just listen to the tour leader and not doing anything stupid while you inside that ship! I'm proud with what you done back there! *'Patrick: 'How about me? *'Squidward: 'Patrick, you annoyed the tour leader numerous time by asking ridiculous questions! *'Patrick: 'Oh, is that wrong? *'SpongeBob: 'Squidward, I brought you a gift! *'Squidward: Oh, thank you SpongeBob! Where's the gift? *'SpongeBob: '''It's above the bus! A giant propeller! I get it from the Titanic! *'Squidward: 'What?! You stole the propeller from the Tictanic?! We're going to get arrested! *'SpongeBob: 'Look Squidward! A bunch of police cars are chasing us! *'Squidward: 'SpongeBob!!! *scene skipped to Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick inside a prison cell *'Squidward: 'SpongeBob, Patrick, please, promise me that you never take a thing from a shipwreck. *'Both SpongeBob and Patrick: '''Okay, Squidward! episode ended Category:Episode transcripts